Ananas the commie
by ComradeLarry
Summary: a telefrancais fanfiction ananas insipires his comrades jaques and sophie to starrt the revolution (cover is of me writting this)
1. un

Ananas had had enuouf.

he, jacques and sophie were sick of dealing with the cpAITLIST NARRATORS BULL it had gone on to long. all the time that capitalist cochon was forsing them too labor for his capitalist pigginess. all those tests! well they were done

"comrades," ananas said to jacques and sofee., "it is timke for the communist revolution."

"vive le Communisme!" they yelled aand they attacked

they finded the narrator in the toilet. "bonjour" he said.

ananas held his hammer and sickle, screaming. the narrator was shcoked as jacques and sofie. held him down while ananas hacked him into peeses.

"JE SUIS UN ANANAS MAIS TU ES UN COCHON" HE YEELED.

they looked at the corpse with pride. the capitalist pig would never bother them again!

"now what?" jacques asked anaas

"now telefrancais is communist, today marks the premiere jour of the communist paradise." ananas told him

jacques and sophie were so happ! of corsica, how could you not be happ with communism!

leaving le toilet, the comrades went out into their junkyard. they saw pilote with her airplane. "bonjour," ananas said. "it is the first day of communism!"

"oh bon." pilote left her airplane. "i was going to have to do work with plane but now i don't have to right?"

"quoi?" ananas stared at her.

"well in communism everyone makes same money. so why should i work?" she said.

anaas scream. "u work or u go in gulag!"

"where is the gulag?" pilote asked. she locked around but their was no gulag too be sawed.

"my comrades will build it," ananas said.

"oui." jaques agreed, sophie nodded.

"and if you dont work, well put you in it as soon as it's built!" Ananas said.

pilote was very scarred by this and she started to cri.

"ther, ther," say ananas giving her the gentil strokes. "it is of ok. " he feeled bad for yelling at her. "just acept your fate and be a good commie."

she wipped her eyes. they were very red, since she is canadian and canada legalized the weed she smonk it every day.

"k." she said. she looked determin. "I will be ze best commie"

"NON" ananas was outrajed. "ONLY MOI IS BEST COMMIE"

"sorry," she said.

"you should be, now go and do works. and you two," he said facing jacques and sophie. "Build gulag!"

"oui, comrade!" they said, saluting him and they grabbed their hammers and go to work making the work camp.

it wasn't long untill most of the junkyard had become a gulag. and pilote was still doing her work. ananas gave them all equal pay of course. he was very pleasae dwith his comrades' works.

however he was sad, the gulag was empty, ils had spent such lot of time building it butt there was of nobody to make do work in it?

"  
comrades

asnanas said. "we must go out finding some capitalist pigs to put into the gulag." "may wee," they agreed and so they went out

of the junkyard.

they finded les squelettes! "bonjour" ananas said to them and he noticed they were have moneys, but not equal moneys! the dude had 27 and the lady had 3. this outrajed ananas becus it was not good communist.

"get zem" he sayeth to his comrades, pilote and jacques and sophie tackel the skeletons and bring them to the ground they drag them back to the junkyard and throw them into the gulag!

now you will work forever!" ananas said to les squelettes.

"oH YEA? ANJD WHAT EEF WE DONT HUH" the l,ady sayed.

ananas throw an ice pick at her it hit her skull and she deaded the same way greAT comrade trotsky.

"DEATH" he say.

the dud e was shok and quickly started to do works.

"hon eh hon eh hon eh hon eh" ananas laughed his french candian laugh

it was now nuit so the comrades went to sleep, the skeleton of corsica did no do sleep he only work.

a suivre


	2. deux

The next morning ananas woke up. He leaved his little box he was sleeped in and went out into th e junkyard.

he sawed the skelteon in the gulag was not working whichh was oviously not ok. The skeletal was sleep. ananas with his hammer he went into the gulag and hammered the sketela.l

"OWWYYYYYY OWWWYWOWYWOWY" the squelette screemed.

"work !" ananas ordered, "keep macking the boxs." he pointsed at cardbord pieces which were all over the gulag, squelette was suposed to be making them into boxdes for anans to slep in.

cry the squelette went to the cardbords and started to glue them toegtehr intp boxs.

anaas leaved., he seed jaques and sophie. "Bonjour comrades"

"so ananas what we be doing now?" jacques asked

"were starting a new tradition, every matin we play the svoiet union natironal anthem and plege allegens to stalin."

jacques taked his fone out and went to youtube playing the anthem.

"yo to," anamas said to squelette/

they all placed there hands over there harts amd lloked at a picture of joseph salinh. ananas admired his glorious moostashe. it was so beautiful it brot a teer two his eyes. the music finallyt came to an end. it was very emotioal for ananas who knew that no matter how manny times they did this it wud srill make him very emotinal.

jacques putted his phone away. ananas looked over to te squelette. "back to work," il ordered and the squelette continud making them boxs.

"now letsd continu looking for capitalism pigs," amaas sayed.

they leaved the junkyard butt before they could findedd any pigs ananas colapsed. unconcious.

a suivre


End file.
